Ronald's Magical World of Hair Styling
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Ron decides to style Snape's hair during potions class. Then after the news spreads, other people want in on the action.
1. Snape

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Summary: Ron decides to wash Snape's hair during potions.

Ronald Weasley was sitting at his desk and of course it was potions time. Snape was late and the class was getting restless. The clock kept ticking and everyone was getting annoyed. "Hooray!" cheered Harry Potter as he got on his desk and began to dance.

"100 points from your house Harry! Sit down," bellowed the familiar voice of Snape.

Snape strutted to the front of the class and looked annoyed. "Apologies for my lateness, I was having a hair problem," Snape began.

Ron was staring at Snape's hair, for it looked greasier than normal. "Sir, your hair is very greasy today," Ron raised his hand.

"Don't make me take away 100 more points Weasley."

Ronald lowered his hand and sunk into his chair. "Now class, today we are making a potion that is very magical."

"Don't we always?" Harry Potter rolled his eyes.

"Detention Potter, after class see me."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Now, as I was saying, the potion today will be a potion that will change your appearance in some matter."

Ronald was distracted by Snape's hair. Something had to be done. "Pull out your caldrons if you please."

The entire class pulled out their caldrons and opened their potions book. "Turn to page 45 and begin."

Ron flipped to page 56 instead. On page 56, there was a potion to freeze a person. Ronald was going to fix Snape's hair.

Snape was walking around checking the progress of everyone's work. He stopped at Neville. Poor Nevile, his potion was green and smelt like a dirty gym. "Fix that up and that will be 40 points from your house."

Snape came up to Draco and looked at his potion. "Perfect job, 100 points."

Draco did a fist pump and drank his potion. It made him older and he was totally buff. The girls were fawning over him. When Snape came over to Ron, Snape paused. "What sort of mischief are you up to Weasley."

Ron jumped onto Snape and opened this mouth. He began to pour the potion down and Snape was frozen. "Let's do this!" Ron demanded.

He put Snape at his desk and he magically whipped up some hair like products. "What are you doing?" Hermione worried.

"I'm fixing his hair. It's way to greasy."

Ron muttered a magic spell and a rain cloud formed over Snape's head. Water poured down and was getting Snape's hair wet. Ron was rubbing Snape's hair and the grease was oozing out. The rain stopped and a sun appeared in the cloud. The water began to dry and Snape's hair puffed up. Ron began to clip his hair back and brought out a pair of scissors. Ron was humming as he began to clip away Snape's hair. It fell to the ground and Ron was happy with his progress.

The entire class was laughing the entire time, and found themselves wondering what was going to happen with Snape's hair. Snape was known for his greasy hair and without the greasy hair, would he be the same Snape? No one knew for sure.

"Harry, hand me the brush."

Harry handed Ron a brush and Ron began to brush Snape's hair. It was now silky and smooth like a candy bar. "Hand me the gel."

Ron was handed the gel and he began to rub the gel in. Snape's hair was shaped with the gel and Ron still wasn't happy. "Something isn't right," he thought aloud.

"Make it shorter," said Fred and George as they randomly appeared.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Word travels fast," the twins said in unison.

Ron let Fred and George help him fix Snape's hair. The potion Snape had taken was starting to fade. "Quick! More potion."

Harry magically began to whip up the potion and made Snape drink it. He froze again.

About an hour later, Snape was done. He had a Mohawk and it had red and green highlights in it. Snape went to look in the mirror and screamed when he saw what Ron, Fred, and George had done. Fred and George ran out of the classroom leaving Ron to face Snape all by himself. Snape turned to Ron and he didn't look happy. "I love it!" Snape smiled.

"Wait what?"

"I was angry because this was what I was trying to do this morning!"

Ron crossed his arms and turned his potion book to page 45.


	2. Dumbledore

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Since Snape loved his new hairstyle, he was raving to all of the other teachers about Ron's mad skills. Dumbledore was impressed with Ron's handy work so he gave Ron his own room to do hair styling. But, as a compromise, the first person that day to have their hair styled would be Dumbledore.

"Come in Dumbles," called Ron.

Dumbledore came in and sat in the chair. "What can I do for you?" asked Ron.

"Surprise me."

Ron took off Dumbledore's hat and began to wash his very long white hair. "Have you considered highlights?" Ron asked while washing the hair.

"When I was a teen, I dyed my hair bright pink."

"Omg! I think that would be so hot. The ladies would love it."

Dumbledore coughed. "Or dudes," added Ron.

"Thanks Ron."

"So Dumbles, any professors catching your eye lately?"

"Well, Hagrid got a fine ass. But then again so does Minerva."

"Would you tap dat ass?" asked Ron.

"Just do my hair Ronald."

Ron began to cut away Dumbledore's hair and he was extremely nervous. He had to get it right. Ron cut Dumbledore's hair so that he had an afro. "Lookin sexy," Ronald giggled as he applied some pink dye to Dumbledore's hair.

"SOLID!" Dumbledore shouted as he took off his robes revealing disco era clothes. As he walked out of the room, everyone stopped to stare at him. "High FIVE SNAPE!" Dumbledore shouted.


	3. Voldemort

Author's Note: I own nothing. This chapter is dedicated to 00cats10! Special shout out. lols I hope you enjoy.

Not only did the news of Ron's business spread around Hogwart's but it reached the ears of the dark lord, Voldemort. He felt a pang of jealousy because unfortunately he was bald. He had no hair. He was staring at the mirror at his baldness. "I want hair," he pouted.

"My lord," Lucius Malfoy came in and his hair was no longer blonde but it was very short, brown, and curly.

Voldemort glared at Lucius. "Yes? MINION?" he added.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Carry on."

"Why not go shopping for a wig, and then have Ronald Weasley style it for you."

"OMG! GENIOUS!"

Voldemort pounced Lucius and cuddled him like a cat. "Thanks!"

Voldemort ran to the wig store and was dragging Lucius. "We are off to find a wiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" sang Voldemort while rubbing his bald head.

Lucius was trying not to laugh. When they finally got to the wig store, Voldemort went to the ladies wig section. "Sir, I think you want the mens," Lucius began.

"SILENCE!!!!!!! I demand a female wig! It makes my eyes look sexy," giggled Voldemort as he grabbed a red hair wig. It was long and wavy and had bangs. "What do you think?" he asked.

"You look like a guy wearing a girl wig."

"That doesn't matter. This Ronald shall change it and make me look like a smexy man! RAWR!"

Voldemort went to the counter and paid for it. He then put it on and people stopped to stare at him. "Is that the dark lord?" they whispered.

"No that's his ugly sister!" one man laughed.

Voldemort smacked the man. "I am Voldemort, you bitch."

Voldemort waited a few days and then decided that it was time to get a hair cut for his wig. "I'm going Lucius! Wish me luck."

Voldemort walked to Hogwarts and found the room of Ronald. He was giving Snape a touch up and Snape walked out. "Next please."

Voldemort bursted in and said in a girly voice, "I would like you to make my hair sexy please."

Ronald stared at Voldemort. "Um, okay. I'll see what I can do."

Voldemort skipped to the chair and sat down. Ron tried to wash the hair, but because it was a wig it fell off. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron.

Voldemort stood up and felt his head. The wig was wet in the sink. Ron froze. "Your hair," Ron sobbed, "It fell off."

"It's a wig, dumb dumb!"

"And you aren't a lady! You are Voldemort!"

"Yep that's right!"

"OMG I get to style the dark lord's wig!"

"I tip too! So let's get this party started!"

Ron put the wet wig back on Voldemort and put some shampoo in it and started to rock out to whatever was on the radio. Even Voldemort started to rock out! "Still still please," reminded Ron.

Ron muttered a magical spell and the wig was glued to Voldemort's head forever. Voldemort cried, "I have hair. No more Mr. Not So Sexy!"

Ron lifted his magic wand and the hair began to shrink. Hermione burst in and said, "Hey wait! It was my turn."

"Sorry but it's the lord of darkness!"

"Ohhhh. Hey can I braid your hair?"

"Sure girlfriend!" Voldemort smiled.

Hermione sat down and immediately started to braid his hair. "Corn rows Ron?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ron laughed as he started to braid the other side.

Hours later the dark lord emerged with corn rows and a bandana. He was dressed up as a gangsta and the ladies were loving it. Lucius came to see what Ron had done and he gasped. For some reason Narcissa was there and when she saw Voldemort she turned to Lucius and announced, "It's over! Voldemort is mine new boyfriend."

Narcissa went over to Voldemort and they made out. "NO!" shouted another voice.

Everyone turned and saw Bellatrix. "HE IS MINE!"

So all the girls started to fight over Voldemort.


	4. Hagrid

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Ron was sitting in his chair waiting for the next customer. He took a sip of some water and suddenly there was a customer. It was Hagrid.

"Hello tharrrr Ron!"

"Hi Hagrid."

"Would ya do my hair!?"

Ron gulped because Hagrid's hair was a mess. It was extremely large and poofy and it looked as if it hadn't been brushed in months. "Sure," Ron grinned.

Hagrid took a seat and Ron went to get some supplies. Hagrid's head was too big for the sink so Ron grabbed a hose instead. Ron began to spray Hagrid's head and for some reason Hagrid started to dance and pull off his shirt. Hagrid was getting excited by the water. "HAGRID! This isn't striptease 101. Sit down please."

Hagrid pouted and sat back down. Ron stared at Hagrid's hair for inspiration. "I have an idea!" he giggled.

Ron began to shave off Hagrid's hair and when he was finished, Hagrid was bald. "Sexy kind of!" Ron said staring at his work.

Voldemort appeared in the doorway and burst out laughing. "Mwhahahaa! You are the bald one now!" Voldemort laughed.

"What the heck? Corn rows? That is so 1990s."

Voldemort and Hagrid glared at each other. "NEXT!" called Ron.


	5. Hermione

Author's Note: I own nothing.

"Oh Ron," called a voice.

"Come in!"

In walked Hermione and she wore a poofy ball gown. "Would you style my hair?" she asked.

"Sure, but why the ball gown?"

"This is such a fairy tale, you wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamt of you and me."

Ron was staring at her like she was from outer space. "Herms, you okay?"

Hermione tried to kiss Ron, but he shoved her off. "Sit down, we can make out later."

Ron measure Hermione's hair and said, "Dang when did you last get your last hair cut?"

"Never."

Ron pulled out a straightener and began to straighten her hair. Her hair was so poofy that even when it was straight, it still was wavy. Ron was not happy. "Damn hair," he muttered as he started to pull out a bunch of ribbons.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she tried to feel for Ron.

"Yes, fine."

Ron pulled out his magic wand and he said a spell that would twist the hair into buns. He couldn't decide where to put them so he called in his expert. "Hmmm," said Voldemort, "Maybe to the left."

Ron said the magic words and the buns went into place. "Perfect."

Hermione was excited as she went to go look in the mirror. She had Princess Leia style hair and when she saw it, she screamed. "My hair," she cried.

She began to pull at it and it all fell into place. Suddenly, her hair looked like one of those women in a shampoo commercial. "Oooh! It's beautiful!" she smiled.

She walked out of Ron's room and people whispered. "OMG ARE YOU A MODEL?" screamed Ginny Weasley.

When she saw it was Hermione, she turned the other way.


	6. SiriusBlack Dog

Author's Note: I own nothing.

"Next!" called Ron.

Instead of a human a huge black dog walked into the room. "Hello there Boy, would you like a treat?" Ron asked as he went to go get dog cookies.

The black dog rolled on his belly and happily barked as Ron fed him a treat. Suddenly, the dog began to transform into a human. Ron screamed and hid behind his barber's chair and peeped his head out to the side. When he saw it was Sirius he calmed himself. "You scared me," frowned Ron.

"Sorry," Sirius smiled, "I couldn't resist."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I would like a trim please, and then you can go crazy with it."

Ron nodded and began to trim Sirius's hair. "Good to see you."

"Yes and your parents said hello and to not run with scissors."

Ron rolled his eyes as he finished giving Sirius a trim. Sirius looked at it and decided that it wasn't short enough. "A little shorter my boy."

Ron cut it shorter and then put some gel in it. He took blue hair dye and dyed the tips. Sirius had a buzz cut with blue tipped highlights. When someone came into the room, Sirius transformed back into the dog. It was Fred. "Hey when you are done, there is a line of people out here. Hey wait! Since when did you do dogs?"

Ron shrugged as Sirius barked and licked Fred's hand. "Perhaps we should get a dog instead of that stupid rat."

"MY RAT IS CUTE!"

Sirius barked at Ron to remind him that he was still there and wanted him to finish. Ron brushed the dog as Fred left and Sirius transformed again. "That was close."

"You licked my hand! You licked Fred's hand. EWWWWWWW! FRED WASH YOUR HANDS!" screamed Ron.

Sirius transformed into the dog and licked Ron's face over and over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	7. Draco

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Draco stormed into the room and sighed dramatically as he went to sit down in the chair. Ron wasn't really happy to see Draco, but since he was a customer, he had to obey Draco's every whim. "Weasley," sneered Draco.

"Malfoy," bowed Ron.

"Do me."

"That's what she said."

Ron burst out into laughter as he rolled around on the ground. Draco wasn't amused as he muttered, "Wait until I tell my daddy about this."

Ron laughed even more and scream laughed, "I did your father earlier."

Draco sighed impatiently and stared at his watch. Ron laughed for almost half an hour. Once he was done, he got off the floor and went to scrape all the gel out of Draco's hair. His hair stood up on all ends and Ron was filming all of this and was going to put it up on the internet.

Draco tapped his foot as Ron was yanking on Draco's hair out of the brush. "Might I recommend extensions?"

"Fine."

Ron weaved several pieces of different colored hair into Draco's. He looked ridiculous. Ron finished putting all of the extensions in place and smiled. He took his scissors and made a few cuts. "How does it look?" asked Draco.

"The ladies will love it."

Draco smiled proudly and for the first time in his life, he had really long hair. He did a slow motion hair toss and gave Ron the thumbs up. Only for a moment did Ron feel bad when Draco left. Draco didn't understand why everyone was either pointing or laughing at him. "What?" he snapped.

Then Crabbe and Goyle saw him and said, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

They showed Draco and Draco fainted.


	8. Ron and then Mad Eye?

Author's Note: I own nothing.

"Hi Ron," smiled Harry Potter as he walked in.

"Hey Harry, want a hair cut?"

"Eh, not today. I wanted to show Cho Chang where my best friend works."

"Why Cho? Why not Ginny?"

"Oh I meant to tell you-"

"IF YOU BROKE MY SISTER'S HEART I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH YOU INTO YESTER-YEAR!"

Harry stared at Ron and called for Hedwig and magically wrote a note which was sent off to Ginny. Ginny came running in and made out with Harry. Cho glared and suddenly Cedric Diggory was there and he started to make out with her. "GET OUT!" yelled Ron as all the lovers left, "I'm trying to run a business."

Ron brushed off his chair and while he was waiting he began to style his own hair. He brushed it and parted it off to the side. His red hair fell in his face and he took a ribbon and tied it back. He looked from side to side and cut off where the ribbon was. Finally Ron had achieved a length he liked. Hermione was standing in the doorway and ran her hands through his locks. "I love you Ron!" she kissed his nose.

She was still wearing her poofy ball gown. "Not time yet."

Hermione pouted as she left and in walked Mad Eye Moody. "Hello Mr. Moody!" Ron smiled.

"Do you have by any chance Fizzalicious Shampoo?"

"I do! Would you like a sample?"

"Sure."

Ron handed him the shampoo and then he left. "I love my job."


	9. Tonks

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Tonks came in and pounced on Ron. "Ronnnnnie!" she giggled.

"Hiya Tonks!" Ron smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Heard about your business I did and I came to check it out."

"Well, whatcha think?"

"It's nifty. Would you do my hair?"

"Can't you change appearance?"

"True, but I wanted you to try a style."

Ron smiled as he led Tonks to her seat. He brushed her hair and it turned golden blonde. "Ooh pretty!" said Ron as he brushed it.

"Thank you."

"Tonks, I don't know if I should do this or not. I mean you could change your hair in a heartbeat."

"Stop it and design."

Ron pulled all of her hair into a bun and used a lacy white ribbon to hold it in place. He pulled out his curling iron and gave her ringlets. She looked cute. "What color would you like your hair?"

"How about half white, half black like Cruella DeVil?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Her hair was finished and she smiled and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Hermione was in the doorway and was fuming. Ron turned to Hermione and mouthed, "NOT YET!"


	10. Cho Chang

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Cho Chang came in cautiously and sat down in Ron's chair. "Hello Ronald," she smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I stole Harry away from Ginny, I hope that this means we can be friends."

"I don't know."

"Okay well in that case, would you please style my hair?"

"Cho, I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Your hair is too beautiful."

Cho's eyes got misty as she made a dramatic pose and hugged Ron. "I want Cedric to like me. I want to have his babies!"

"TMI!"

"Everyone knows."

Ron didn't want to hear any more details about Cho's failing romance so he did her hair as a favor. He cut one strand of hair off and Cho heard Cedric. "OMG! He's here! Thank you!" she ran out.

"But, I wasn't done yet."

Ron looked at his scissors then the door. Then back to his scissors.


	11. Cedric

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Cedric Diggory came into Ron's room and when Ron saw him, his mouth dropped. Cedric looked like a model. Why would he come to see Ron? Why didn't he go to some professional place instead? He could afford it.

"Hey Ron," he flashed a smile.

"He knows my name," Ron said aloud.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

Ron shrugged and Cedric continued, "I was pretty impressed with what you did to Cho's hair. She looks amazing."

"Well, I didn't do much."

"Of course you did. You gave her hope. You gave her confidence."

"By cutting off one strand of hair?"

Cedric lifted his eye brow and stared and laughed. Ron was trying to figure out this confusing man. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would do me an odd favor?"

"What is it?"

"Would you give me the flop over style hair cut and then give me a tiara?"

Ron tried not to giggle. "I don't have a tiara."

"I do."

He revealed a crown. "Okay right," Ron muttered.

Ron shaved off some of Cedric's hair and took some gel and flopped over some of his hair. He teased the end of the hair and it began to frizz a little. "Hand me the tiara."

Ron put the tiara on and then braided one strand of Cedric's hair. He was humming as he worked along. Then he put in a flower. "I'm hot!" said Cedric as he strutted out to all of his screaming fan girls.

"WE WENT CEDDY!"

"HE'S MINE!" yelled Cho as they walked hand and hand down the hallway.

Hermione appeared in Ron's doorway and Ron slammed the door on her. He put a sign out on the door that said lunch break will be back whenever I feel like it.


	12. Dobby

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

"Hello Sir," came the timid voice of Dobby.

"Hey Dobby."

"Sir, Dobby would like it, if you would sir, make him a wig."

Ron smiled and led Dobby to a closet filled with wigs. "What color would you like?"

"Dobby would like to have black hair."

"Would you like the Snape Wig? It's on a special sale today."

"Yes Sir! Dobby would like that."

Dobby sat down as Ron began to apply the wig. Like he did for Voldemort, he pulled out his magic wand and began to chant. The wig was now attached to Dobby's head. "Dobby is so happy sir."

"Not quite finished yet."

Ron pulled out some grease and rubbed some in Dobby's hair. "There we go."

Dobby went into the wig closet and came back out wearing a Professor Snape outfit. "Does Dobby look like Snape?" Dobby asked giggling.

"Spitting image."

Dobby walked around the room imitating Snape and the real Snape happened to walk in at that moment. "My word," he exclaimed as he picked up Dobby.

Dobby looked at Snape and gave him a huge hug. "It's a little me," smiled Snape as he cuddled Dobby.

"Too tight!" gasped Dobby.

"Come with me little me! I have cupcakes."

So Dobby was adopted by Snape and was fed cupcakes every day.


	13. Remus

Author's Note: I don't own anything. I am now taking suggestions for characters you would like to see have their hair done. Please let me know and I will do the best I can. Thanks and enjoy!

Ron was spinning around in his barber chair and was bored. He hadn't had a customer in over an hour. Just as he was about to close shop, he had a customer. He smiled when he saw it was Remus Lupin. "Hello Professor."

"Good day Ron," smiled Remus as he handed him some chocolate.

Ron greedily gobbled up the chocolate and burped. "Have a seat."

Remus sat down and folded his arms in his lap. "Are you getting your school work done?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, I just want to make sure that this job isn't interfering with your studies young man."

"What would you like done to your hair?"

"Hmm, perhaps…half corn rows? Half teased?"

"Right," said Ron.

Hermione appeared again in a ballgown but she didn't attempt to make out with Ron. "I'm here to help with the half corning thingy," she smiled.

Rain poured from a cloud above Remus and Remus reminded Ron, "Remember that I can not be exposed to moonlight."

The two students nodded and as the rain stopped the sun shone through. A bird landed on Remus's head and flowers bloomed from his head. Hermione pulled out some shears and cut off the flowers and Ron had a mini lawnmower and mowed the grass off of his head. "That tickles," chuckled Remus.

Hermione was working on the corn rows on one side while Ron was working on the other. They were working as fast, but as careful as they could. They left the strands at each of the rows alone and Ron took a green brush and started to tease the ends of Remus's hair. It poofed out. "Well?" asked Ron.

"I love it!"

Remus walked out of the door and went arm and arm with Tonks and they paraded around their new styles.


	14. Nearly Headless Nick

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

In burst Nearly Headless Nick! It scared Ron. "OMG! You scared me Mr. Nick!"

"Sorry lad," Nick floated around.

"Nick, how can I do your hair? You are dead?"

"Well I didn't want it to be cut, and I didn't want it to be styled."

Ron nodded as he listened. "I would really like it if you would put some sparkles in my hair."

Ron bugged his eyes out. "What?"

"You put sparkles in my hair!" Nick repeated.

"Why would I do that?"

Nick floated over to Ron. "I'm gray, I'm a gray ghost. I want to sparkle and shine all of the time."

Ron looked at Nearly Headless Nick and said, "All right. I'll try but there are no guarantees."

Ron took some superglue and spread it all around Nick's head. He had to be extremely careful not to pull it off. Ron wiped off his hands and then grabbed a jar of glitter. It was snowing glitter. Nick started to dance float in the air and started to sing all operatic style and he had an amazing voice. Ron stopped as Nick floated so high and he could no longer reach him. Nick twirled mid air and was sparkling. "RAWR!" said Voldemort who was standing in the corner.

"I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" shouted Nick as Ron hit himself in the face.


	15. Molly Weasley

Author's Note: I don't own anything! I'm taking suggestions! If there is a particular character you would like to see in this story let me know! Thanks and enjoy.

"MOM!" exclaimed Ron as Molly Weasley walked through the door.

"Son, I want you to do my hair."

Ron was scared. He did his friends, his lovers, his enemies, and his professors. Now came the real challenge. His family.

"What would you like done?"

"Just a trim, nothing more."

Ron nervously began to work on his mother's hair. Her hair felt so soft. He accidentally used dye instead of shampoo so when he brought her head back up, her hair was black as night. "Oh no," he thought to himself.

"Everything okay dearie?" his mother whispered.

"Fine Mom."

Ron gulped. He tried to find some red hair dye and when he went to open the bottle, nothing was left. "Damn," he muttered.

Suddenly, he remembered that he could use magic. He pulled out his wand and said some magic words. Unfortunately it didn't work. He looked at the bottle and it said that magic could not remove it. Ron sighed and decided to just go along with it. He began to trim her hair and flinched every time he cut a strand off. He was going so slow that Molly was getting impacient. Ron looked over her head and brushed it a few times and when he finished she looked pretty, except she didn't have her red hair. It was black.

"Mom, when I was working on your hair I made a mistake."

Molly's eyes narrowed as she asked, "What did you do?"

"I dyed your hair black."

"Oh that's okay dearie, we all learn from our mistakes."

She hugged Ron and gave him a package of cookies. "Keep up the good work!" his mother smiled.


	16. Victor Krum

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

"Ronald Weasley, would you cut my hair!?" boomed Victor Krum.

"Victor? Why are you here?" yelled Ron.

"I am here to get my hair cut, and to steal your girlfriend!"

"Oh no you didn't."

Ron punched Krum in the face. "I expected that. Now seriously, I'm not going to take your girlfriend."

"Victor, you don't have any hair. It's shaven so I can't do anything with it."

"Shave it more."

"I am not going to shave it more."

"Fine then. Do you have any shower caps?"

"No."

"Fine."

Victor Krum started to cry. "What now?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Would Hermione like me better with hair?"

"Victor, she's with me."

"With you?"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend."

Hermione stormed in and yelled, "Give me a kiss or I will make out with Victor."

Ron finally kissed Hermione, but she ended up kissing Krum too. "That's messed up," said Voldemort as he started to take a few pictures for the internet.

Victor gave a goofy smile and walked out of the room. "LAVENDER!" yelled Ron.

Lavender came flouncing into the room and she kissed Ron. Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Two can play at that game."


	17. Lucius Malfoy

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Ron was staring at the wall and was counting all of the spiders on the ceiling. He started to name them all and once he was going to name the last one, in popped Lucius Malfoy. Ron was giddy with excitement. Lucius Malfoy was a wealthy man and he could potentially help Ron's dream.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Hi, son of Arthur, Ronald of Weasley."

Ron gave Lucius a weird look and led the elder Malfoy to the chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a full makeover. New hair and look if you please."

"I've never done clothing before, so I guess I could try. Let's start with your hair first because you are totally rocking some split ends."

Lucius demanded that he shampoo his own hair instead of Ron because Voldemort would always do the shampooing. Voldemort didn't do that anymore because he had hair. There was no room for jealousy. When Lucius was done, Ron toweled his hair off. He brushed it until it was silky smooth and he began to cut his hair. "I think you would look cool with some bangs."

"Do it."

Ron pulled Lucius's hair all up to the front and then gathered a bunch of strands toward the front. He snipped away until you could see Lucius's cold blue eyes. Then Ron walked around Lucius cutting off large chunks of hair. The style was uneven so Ron went around and crumpled Lucius hair. It was sort of elegant wavy.

"Would you like it to be colored?" asked Ron.

"Sure."

Ron pulled out a selection of dyes and Lucius wanted black, red, and blonde all together. Ron applied the dye and Lucius was very happy with the finished design. "Now on to my clothing."

Ron led Lucius to a closet filled with all kinds of clothing. "How about a fluffy pirate shirt and some leather pants?"

"Sounds good to be."

Lucius went to go change and when he came back out, Ron froze and drooled. Lucius was one hot poppa! "So?" asked Lucius.

Ron opened the door and a bunch of screaming fan girls came in to touch the godliness of Lucius Malfoy. "Ladies, Ladies, one at a time! There is enough Lucius for everyone," he smirked.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron when he saw her drooling over Lucius.

"I can't help it. Older men are hot!" she giggled.

Ron sighed and went to go sit in his chair. Lucius had left him a huge tip. Ron wet himself.


	18. Neville

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Ron had gone to lunch for a sandwich and when he came back to his room he found Neville sitting in the chair. "Oh sorry Ron," Neville muttered as he got out of the chair.

"No worries," smiled Ron as he patted Neville on the shoulder, "Would you like me to style your hair?"

Neville flinched and Ron asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, my gran used to do my hair and she would really mess it up. I had to wear a hat for weeks."

Ron understood what he meant. Ron's grandmother tried to do the very same thing so he could understand the hesitation. "Well maybe could I just cut one strand to show you my skills?" Ron grinned.

Neville shrugged and then leaned back into the chair. He was giving in. Ron cut one strand. "There, no harm, and no pain."

Neville looked at himself in the mirror and requested, "Would you make that strand a little shorter?"

Ron obliged and cut a little more. Neville still wasn't happy. "Shorter."

Ron cut off the entire strand and Neville finally agreed to have his whole hair done. Ron just gave him a simple trim, nothing more than that. He didn't want people to pick on Neville cause underneath it all, Neville was a sweet guy who just needed a friend. Neville thanked Ron and even gave him a hug. Ron felt all warm and fuzzy and then went to go watch a chick flick with Harry.


	19. Bellatrix

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Ron froze as he heard some dramatic music playing from nowhere. He looked around and side to side and he didn't see a thing. He turned to face the door and he grabbed his brush and scissors in case he needed them for self defense. He gasped when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was a hot mess.

"You!"

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Bellatrix pointed then clenched her hands into a fist then put the fist down.

Voldemort showed up out of nowhere and yelled, "MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He patted his hair and then went to get some chocolate chip ice cream.

Bellatrix and Ron were both dumbfounded. "What can I do for you?" asked Ron as he did a kung foo move.

"Do my hair please. It's a mess and I want to impress the Dark Lord!"

"Ya got the hots for Voldy?"

"Yup."

Ron patted the seat and spun Bellatrix around until she got sick and hurled up her lunch. Ron looked at Bellatrix's hair and said, "Your hair is wayyyyyyy to frizzy! Use some hair gel it will help you loads."

Bellatrix nodded as she took a gallon of water and dumped it on her head. She apply to much gel so when it finally dried her hair was extremely short. Too short actually, but she shrugged it off.

Voldemort appeared again and when he saw Bellatrix, he paused and laughed at her short hair. "You would look way hotter bald!"

"FINE! SHAVE IT OFF RON!"

Ron did as he was told and he shaved her hair off. "RAAWWWR!" growled Voldemort as Bellatrix giggled, "OH VOLDY!"

"What did I say about calling me that in public?" Voldemort snapped.

"Sorry sugarmuffincuddlebear."

"That's better."


	20. Mrs Norris

Author's Note: I don't own anything! I'm open to suggestions for characters you would like to see get their hair done. Lemme know and I will do the best I can. Thank you and enjoy! :D

Ron heard scratching at the door and he went to go check it out. He was nervous and he hoped that it wasn't a giant spider coming for revenge. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around and didn't see a thing. Suddenly he looked down and felt something rub up against his leg. "Meow?"

"MRS NORRIS!"

"Mew."

Ron picked up Mrs. Norris and said, "Dang did you gain weight? You feel heavy."

Mrs. Norris was purring and Ron had an idea. "Maybe I should style your hair."

Mrs. Norris had no idea what Ron was saying and so she chirped away at him. Ron magically whipped up a bath tub and placed Mrs. Norris in it. He turned on the water and Mrs. Norris's ears flickered in annoyance. She did not like the water. She flashed Ron her teeth in warning. "Come on Mrs. Norris!"

Ron had the water set to warm and causally poured the water on the cat. She still wasn't happy. Ron began to massage her with the shampoo and she felt relaxed. She was purring so loud it sounded like a motor boat.

When she was done in the tub, he took a towel and held her in his arms. He was drying her and when he was finished he brushed through her hair. It was all knotted and Ron looked down and said, "Does Filch brush you?"

Mrs. Norris licked Ron's nose and Ron wiped it off. Her coat had no more knots in it. "You look good. Now how about some color for your fur?"

Later….

"Here Mrs. Norris!" called Filch.

"MRRREOW!" she called as she ran down the hallway.

"OMG! YOU'RE PINK!" he gasped.

Mrs. Norris was pink all over. Ron watched from the corner and let out a wicked laugh.


	21. Filch

Author's Note: I don't own anything! Suggestions of characters you would like to see in the story are more than welcome. Just let me know!

"Filch! What a surprise!" gasped Ron as a rather moody Filch walked in with a pink Mrs. Norris. He was not happy.

"Weasley," he grunted, "What did you do to my cat?"

"I styled her up," Ron grinned.

"She looks…pink."

"That's cause she is…silly."

Filch took a deep breath and whispered, "It's quite good actually."

"Thanks."

"Do you have time to do my hair?"

"Sure have a seat!"

Filch sat down uncomfortably with Mrs. Norris in his lap. Filch flinched when Ron cut his hair short. He never had short hair in his entire life so it was a change. Ron gave Filch pigtails on both sides and he began to braid his hair. "You know Filch, if you added some color to your wardrobe, the ladies will be all over you."

"Really?"

Ron conjured up a pink tux and a bow tie. "Let me finish your hair and then you came change."

Ron found a knot in Filch's hair and he hissed at it. The knot disappeared. Filch felt like he was going to smile. He never smiled unless the students were groaning in pain. He was a sick man.

"There!"

Filch looked at the mirror. He had pink hair and braided pig tails that connected at the back of his head. "I feel so pretty!" Filch giggled as he did a dance and set Mrs. Norris down.

He went into the hidden dressing room and he came out wearing the pink tux. Professor Mcgonagall walked in and when she saw Filch she shouted, "HUBBA HUBBA!"

She jumped into his arms and said, "Kiss me you lug of man you!"

Filch wiggled his eyebrows as he went off in the corner with her to make out. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" yelled Ron.

The two ran outside and continued to kiss and giggle. "Wow, not only am I a hairstylist. I'm also a fashion designer and I'm a matchmaker," Ron thought to himself.

(A/N: I SMELL A SEQUEL!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!)

Ron was going to close up for the night, but those plans were interrupted by a surprise guest. Ron's mouth dropped. "Oh MY GOD!" he yelled.


	22. A Surprise Guest

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Ron gasped, "CROOKSHANKS!"

Hermione's cat looked up at Ron and hissed. "HISSSSSSSSS!" Crookshanks hissed.

Ron tried to pick up the cat, but he was heavier then Mrs. Norris. "Has Hermione been feeding you cheeseburgers again?"

The cat didn't answer as he tried to paw Ron's face. "Oh you silly kitty!"

He set down the cat and Crookshanks was stepping all over Ron's feet. He was like a really bad dancer at prom. Ron tried to pick him up, but everytime he tried, the cat would bite him. "Ouch!" yelped Ron.

Ron let the cat smell his hand and then he tried to pet the cat. The cat wasn't sure at first and watch where Ron's hands were going. Once he felt relaxed, Ron began to casually brush the hair. The cat was shedding due to the weather changing. This happened every few months.

"Mrow!" Crookshanks mewed.

Ron stared at the cat and said, "You don't like me, do you?"

Crookshanks walked over to Ron's chair and lifted his tail to spray. "I'll take that as a yes."

Crookshanks jumped up onto the counter and begant to rub himself on everything, marking his territory. He was moving along slowly, making sure he didn't miss a thing. Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione came in and she grabbed Crookshanks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!" she yelled.

"Nothing!" said Ron.

Crookshanks acted like he had been through something traumatic. "Ron, no make out sessions for a month!" Hermione yelled as she stormed out.

Ron shrugged as Fred and George peaked in. "Hey guys, wanna get your hair styled?"

The twins shrugged and then walked in.


	23. Fred and George

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for my character Pebbles! I dedicate this chapter to 00cats10, Squiddosaur, and mindreadingweirdo! Thank you guys! Lols! I also dedicate this chapter to anyone who has read this story or reviewed. I was checking the stats and this story has been hit over 700 times! I feel flattered! :D ONTO THE STORY! :D

Fred and George had a weird look on their faces. "Ron, before we come in, we have to tell you something," Fred whispered.

George kept looking outside of the door making sure no one was coming. "What did you two do this time?" sighed Ron.

"We're on the run," admitted George.

"MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Ron.

"SHUSH HIM UP!" snapped Fred as George put a hand around Ron's mouth.

Fred slammed the door and locked it up. "Who are you running from?" asked Ron as he wiggled around.

Fred and George looked at each other then back at Ron. "Pebbles," they said in unison.

"Who is Pebbles?"

Suddenly there was a scratching at the door. "Look, I don't want to get wrapped up into this! I'm only trying to run a hair style salon here! Please leave and resolve your issues with Pebbles."

"Ron, Pebbles is a-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Fred and George screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron couldn't see from the dust. When it finally cleared, he came face to face with a penguin. The penguin looked pissed off and pointed with a flipper at Fred and George. "YOU!" shouted the penguin.

"IT TALKS!" screamed Fred, George, and Ron.

"OF COURSE I TALK YOU FOOLS!"

"Who are-"

"I'm Pebbles bitch."

Ron was frightened as Pebbles came an inch away from his face. "Give me my fish back."

"Can't we resolve this over a nice cup of tea?" asked George.

"I'm a penguin dumb ass!"

"Just give him the fish!" pleaded Ron.

Fred and George handed Pebbles the fish and Pebbles took one look at the fish and grabbed onto the tail. Pebbles smacked Fred and George across the face with the fish. "FOOLS!"

Suddenly the whole room began to shake. "PEBBLES!" shouted Hagrid.

Pebbles waddled over to Hagrid and they walked away. Ron glared at his brothers. "What the hell?" he yelled.

After the trauma of having a penguin in his face, Ron took a much needed break from the hair salon.


	24. Ron's Decision

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Ron had made a lot of money from his hair style salon. He was very proud of what he had accomplished. Ron was getting tired of doing hair and he decided to take a break for a while. His fans were very disappointed and he was asked to make a speech.

Ron was nervous, but he knew what to say. "Friends, family, enemies, teachers, Hermione, my sexy lover, and Pebbles, I come before you to bring you both sad and joyous news. The sad news is, I am taking a break from my hair salon."

Everyone groaned in disappointment. "Fear not my friends, for you have not seen the rest of Ron Weasley's Magical World of Hair Styling. I want to venture out and experience new things. Starting tomorrow, I will have a new service available to all."

"And's what is that?" asked Harry Potter.

"I'm going to start a dating service!" he giggled.

A loud roar echoed through the great hall. Ron had pleased his audience. "I hope to see you all again soon at my dating service."

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the Sequel…."Ron's Monster World of Dating!"….coming to an internets near you…..2010…starring Ron! HARRY! DRACO! And most importantly VOLDEMORT'S WIG!


End file.
